Encore une nuit
by Fuyuka
Summary: Une nuit, à Midgar. Cette ville immense où se terrent dans d'étroites ruelles bon nombre d'âmes en peine. Parmi elles, une nous entraîne dans les affres de sa douleur. Attention, lemon et langage vulgaire ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir !


**Titre :** Encore une nuit

**Auteur :** Fuyuka

**Rating :** M (et c'est justifié)

**Paring :** Zack/Cloud sous entendu

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient ! Et n'ayant toujours pas gagné au Loto, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je pourrais m'en vanter.  
Les personnages, le jeu, le film etc appartiennent donc à SquareSoft/Enix

**Résumé :** Postérieur à Advent Children.  
Une nuit, à Midgar. Cette ville immense où se terrent dans d'étroites ruelles bon nombre d'âmes en peine. Parmi elles, une nous entraîne dans les affres de sa douleur. Parce que la mort de la personne aimée est insurmontable, parce que tous les moyens sont bons pour essayer de moins souffrir, quitte à se perdre pour tenter d'oublier.  
Attention, lemon et langage vulgaire ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir !  
**  
Notes :** J'ai conscience que ce texte diffère beaucoup de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent. En espérant que ce changement ne vous choque pas trop...  
J'ai écrit ce OS à partir de la chanson "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry. Les paroles ne collent pas vraiment mais c'est l'ambiance de la chanson qui m'intéressait.

Bonne lecture et à mercredi pour un drabble !

* * *

On trouve de tout à Midgar. Après ces périodes de troubles, les gens sont prêts à tout pour gagner un peu d'argent. Je sais quelles rues fréquenter pour avoir ce que je veux. Je te trahis à chaque fois, j'en souffre chaque fois. Mais mon corps ne tient plus. Je n'ai connu que toi avant ça et voilà que je me déprave.  
Tournant au coin d'une rue, je les vois. Ils sont adossés aux murs de cette étroite ruelle. Des mains me frôlent, des voix m'appellent. Je leur jette un regard morne ne sachant lequel choisir. Mais après tout, qu'ils te ressemblent ou pas, ce ne sera jamais toi. La première fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai cru me foutre en l'air juste après. Mais finalement, je m'habitue. Mon choix se porte ce soir sur un mec d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Il a un beau visage… Et un beau cul. Je l'approche et, vu son sourire, je sais qu'il comprend. Il me suit donc sans rien dire, posant sa main sur ma hanche. Ça y est, la spirale infernale recommence. Une heure de plaisir et des jours à en souffrir.Je l'emmène dans un hôtel proche. La réceptionniste me reconnaît, elle me tend donc une clef sans rien dire. Dans la lumière du hall, je me rends compte qu'il te ressemble un peu… Trop pour que j'arrive à faire abstraction mais pas assez pour que je puisse espérer y prendre du plaisir. Ses caresses se font plus insistantes. Passant sa main sous mon pull, il me griffe légèrement le dos. Et mon corps réagit. Car je suis un homme, car je suis faible. Il a dû lire le numéro écrit sur la clef car quand nous sommes devant la porte, il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas tendre, c'est purement sexuel. Sa langue parcours ma bouche comme elle en a parcourue tant d'autres. Il a beaucoup trop d'expérience pour qu'en fermant les yeux je puisse penser à toi. Débouclant ma ceinture, je sens sa main caresser mon ventre et un gémissement me vient, renforçant son sourire. Me prenant la clef des mains, il ouvre la chambre et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il referme la porte, il se jette sur moi, m'embrassant, me caressant, m'excitant pour la suite. Tout en se frottant contre moi, il s'approche de mon oreille et la lèche. _Je vais me flinguer._ Je dis ça à chaque fois et pourtant mon corps en redemande.

"Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

-Je veux pouvoir t'appeler Zack.

-Comme tu veux… C'est un beau prénom… Gémi par ta jolie voix, il doit l'être encore plus…"

Riant, il m'enlève mon pull et s'attaque à mon cou. C'est si bon, tellement enivrant et déshonorant. Continuant de mordre et lécher ma peau, je le vois se mettre à genoux. Ouvrant mon pantalon, il relève le regard vers moi :

"On continue mon joli ?"

Et il me caresse encore et encore, me faisant frissonner, attisant mon désir pourtant présent.

"Non. Prends moi, maintenant."

Un peu surpris par ma demande, il s'exécute pourtant. Se relevant, il se déshabille en me jetant des regards langoureux. Et moi qui fait de même, ma respiration devenue saccadée. Il m'allonge sur le lit et reprend ses caresses.

"Une dernière chose."

Sans stopper ses gestes, il me regarde, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

"Bande moi les yeux.

-Tu préfères ne rien voir ? Comme tu veux, c'est même meilleur ainsi."

Se penchant vers la table de chevet, il sort un tube de lubrifiant, un préservatif et un bandeau du tiroir.

"Tu veux que je t'attache ?"

Pinçant un des mes tétons, il fond sur mon cou.

"Non.

-Ok."

Nouant le bout de tissu, il me prive de ma vue. Tant mieux… Je le sens écarter mes jambes, caressant du bout des doigts l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il commence à me préparer. Gémissant, je tâtonne et, lorsque je sens son bras, je le serre, l'incitant à continuer plus vite. Comprenant ma demande, il accélère. Soudain, un cri rauque monte de ma gorge. Je l'entends rire doucement :

"On dirait que j'ai trouvé !"

Recommençant, il m'arrache des soupirs de plaisir.

"Je peux y aller maintenant ?"

Hochant la tête, je me mords la lèvre. Relevant mes jambes, il commence à me pénétrer. Je le sens se pencher vers moi. Lorsqu'il m'embrasse, je bouge brusquement mes hanches, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

"Calme, mon joli ! Tu veux faire durer le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça dépend de toi."

Bougeant ses hanches, il m'arrache un long gémissement.

"Alors ?

-Encore… Zack…"

Sans doute stimulé par ma demande, ses mouvements se font plus rapides, plus brutaux, réveillant ce vil instinct qui se tapi au fond de moi. Embrassant encore une fois mes lèvres meurtries, sa main me caresse au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Et je sens que je vais venir. Et je murmure encore et encore ce prénom maudit. J'en ai honte, tellement honte. Mais j'espère pouvoir y croire, pouvoir satisfaire mon esprit autant que mon corps, tout en sachant que je n'y arriverai jamais. Mais j'essaie, derrière mes paupières closes, de voir ton corps, de repenser à nos étreintes, tellement différentes de celle-ci. Je me crispe soudain et me libère dans sa main. Il fait de même après quelques coups de reins et se retire. S'écroulant à côté de moi, il passe une main derrière ma tête pour enlever mon bandeau. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je jette un coup d'œil à la chambre : petite, d'une propreté douteuse, parfaite pour ce genre de choses.

"Embrasse moi."

J'ai appris à les commander, ces pantins. Rampant vers moi, il s'assoit sur mon ventre et me caresse le visage. Et il m'embrasse encore et encore. Et moi, je ferme les yeux, pour ne pas voir, pour essayer de rendre les choses moins tangibles. Et je me rends compte que j'ai encore craqué. Pourtant, je savais que ce corps qui me caresserait ne pourrait remplacer le tien. Mais cela fait si longtemps maintenant, pour moi du moins. Tout le monde t'a oublié, sauf moi. Et je me perds dans ces rencontres d'une nuit. Et je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.  
Décidant de détailler un peu plus celui de ce soir, je passe une main sur sa nuque et l'attire plus près de moi. Il ne dit rien, me souriant d'un air entendu. La faible lueur de la lampe de chevet me permet quand même d'apprécier son visage. Il te ressemble vraiment finalement : il n'y a que les yeux, restés foncés à cause de l'absence de Mako. Levant ma main, je caresse son visage. En fermant les yeux, je m'imagine que c'est le tien. Mes doigts reprennent leur chemin, longeant sa mâchoire, remontant sur sa joue. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus courts que les tiens, un peu comme toi avant. C'est toi ? Non, sa joue est lisse, pas la moindre cicatrice. Et puis, il n'y a pas non plus cette folle lueur au fond de son regard, mélange d'amour, de folie, de confiance, de fierté…  
Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Mais je décide de lui parler un peu :

"Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Zack.

-En vrai, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Zack.

-Arrête ! Comment tu t'appelles ?"

J'avais crié ça en le repoussant.

"Je t'assure que je m'appelle Zack."

Voyant que je ne le crois pas, il descend du lit, va chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon et me met une feuille sous le nez. C'était le contrat de location de son appartement. Au nom de Zack… Fair ! Suffocant, je porte ma main à ma gorge. Je vais mourir, je le sais.

"Eh, ça va ? Hé, ho !"

Me prenant pas les épaules, il m'enlace.

"Faut t'en remettre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Ma respiration est sifflante, je crois que ma tête va exploser. Finir comme ça, dans la chambre d'un hôtel de passe. Doucement, je reprends mes esprits et le fixe intensément.

"Tu t'appelles vraiment Zack Fair ?

-Ouais. Pourquoi, on se connaît ?"

Que répondre à ça ? Un homonyme, ça existe. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ?

"Non. Mais, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Ben, en fait, je sais pas trop. Chuis arrivé en ville y a trois ans et depuis je fais des petits boulots, genre serveur, mais avant je sais pas. En fait, c'est un pote qui m'a retrouvé sur un trottoir. J'étais inconscient, et un peu blessé, mais il savait pas d'où je venais. Du coup, il m'a pris chez lui, le temps que je me pose. Faudra que je te le présente un jour. Il est vachement sympa ce mec là, mais il fait un drôle de job. Tu vois, il…"

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais décroché. Non, je ne devais pas m'accrocher à cette histoire. J'ai déjà assez souffert, pas la peine de continuer.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Hé, mais tu m'écoutais pas ? C'est méchant ça !"

Se mettant à rire, il me répond pourtant :

"Je crois que j'ai fait une overdose et qu'une partie de ma mémoire y est passée.

-Tu as de la famille ?

-Tu veux te marier avec moi ou quoi ? Et non, j'ai plus de famille. Ils sont morts."

Morts…

"Mais avant, tu vivais où si tu n'es pas de Midgar ?

-Bof, un trou paumé au milieu de nulle part… Gongaga, tu connais ?"

Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens. C'est un mélange d'horreur, d'espoir, de haine, d'amour… Pire qu'une dizaine de doses de Mako. Ça me glace le sang, ça me fout en l'air, ça me bloque la respiration, ça m'empêche de penser, ça me donne envie de hurler… Et là, que suis-je censé faire ?  
Je ne connais qu'une personne qui pourrait me dire la vérité : Reno. C'est un des seuls à l'avoir connu à être encore vivant.

"Tu accepterais de rencontrer un de mes amis ?

-Pour un plan à trois ?

-Non, juste pour qu'il te voit.

-Ouais, si tu veux. Quand ?

-Maintenant."

Je me lève, prend mon téléphone et appelle Reno. Le temps qu'il décroche, j'entends Zack, si je pensais pouvoir redire ça un jour, se lever et ronchonner gentiment en disant que la prochaine fois, j'aurais qu'à prévenir si je voulais recevoir des amis.

"Allô…

-Reno ?

-Yo, Cloud ! Ça va ?

-Non. Tu dois venir. Maintenant. C'est important. C'est vital…"

En disant ça, je me retourne vers lui, et vois qu'il a fini de se rhabiller et qu'il est assis sur le lit.

"Ok. Euh, tu vas te calmer et moi j'arrive le plus vite possible. Ok ?

-Fais vite, s'il te plait."

Je raccroche, me rhabille rapidement et m'assois près de mon "ami".

"T'es bizarre comme mec. T'es mignon mais t'es bizarre. Pourquoi t'as voulu savoir tant de choses sur moi ?

-Je connaissais quelqu'un qui te ressemble. Et puis, il s'appelait comme toi.

-Tu crois qu'on se connaissait avant que je zappe une partie de ma vie ?

-J'en sais rien.

-J'peux fumer ?

-Hum hum."

Il se lève, ouvre la fenêtre et s'allume une cigarette. Et inlassablement, je le regarde, cherchant un détail qui pourrait m'éclairer. Certes, il est un peu plus mince que toi : il n'a pas eu les mêmes entraînements et puis il n'a jamais reçu de Mako à hautes doses. Ou alors, à force de ne plus s'entraîner et après s'être vidé d'une bonne partie de son sang, éliminant ainsi une grande quantité de Mako, il…  
On frappe soudain à la porte. Me levant, je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir. Reno est là, l'air fatigué.

"Alors Cloud, tu voulais me montrer quoi ?

-Lui."

M'écartant, je le laisse entrer dans la chambre. L'autre, Zack, écrase sa cigarette contre le mur et s'approche de lui avec un grand sourire.

"Salut ! Moi c'est Zack. Ton pote là, il est sympa mais des fois il déconne un peu.

-Yo, Reno des Turks.

-Quoi ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas en mission. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Montre lui le papier de tout à l'heure."

Le temps qu'il cherche, je prends Reno par le bras et l'entraîne légèrement à l'écart.

"Tu ne trouves pas qu'il lui ressemble ?

-A qui ? Zack ?

-Oui."

Détaillant le corps de l'autre homme, il semble réfléchir.

"Si, un peu, et après ?

-Mais où est-ce qu'il est ce foutu papier ? Ah, ça y est, je l'ai !"

Brandissant fièrement son papier, il s'approche de nous, l'air satisfait.

"Tiens.

-Merci."

Parcourant rapidement le document des yeux, Reno fronce les sourcils. De mon côté, j'essaie de me calmer, chose difficile.

"Tu t'appelles vraiment Zack Fair ?

-Ah, mais c'est une soirée à thème ou quoi ? Bien sûr que je m'appelle Zack Fair. T'es mignon toi aussi, mais t'es chiant !

-Merci du compliment. Cloud, t'en penses quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble et puis il m'a dit qu'il venait de Gongaga.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais, euh ! Oui, je viens de Gongaga. Et puis un type m'a retrouvé sur le trottoir après que j'ai fait une overdose. C'était il y a trois ans. Depuis, ben ça va, mais il y a une partie de mes souvenirs qui ne me sont jamais revenus.

-Et comment t'as rencontré Cloud ?

-Quoi, t'as pas compris ?

-Ah ok, c'est bon, je vois. T'as jamais reçu de Mako ?

-Si. Un pote avait réussi à en avoir un peu. J'te raconte pas ! Ils étaient tous nazes après, sauf moi… J'étais super fier !

-Tu mets du fond de teint ?

-Oh, si peu…

-Où ? Sur ta joue ?

-Comment tu le sais ? Ça se voit au moins ?

-Non, juste une supposition. Enlève le."

Prenant un mouchoir, il s'exécute. Apparaît alors sur sa joue gauche, vers le menton, une cicatrice.

"Y en a qui disent que ça me donne un certain charme… Moi, je pense que ça doit pas attirer le client !"

Riant, il finit de se nettoyer et se tourne vers nous.

"Il m'a dit qu'il était blessé…

-Quand ? Quand tu es arrivé en ville ?

-Ouais. Parait que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Heureusement que le type qui m'a repêché s'y connaissait un peu en médecine sinon, j'y passais.

-C'est lui…"

J'avais soupiré ça sans m'en rendre compte. Un violent frisson me parcourt soudain et je m'écroule sur le parquet. Ma tête est lourde... Si lourde…

"Hé ! Ho ! Ça va ?"

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je suis nu dans le lit, mon amant d'un soir à mes côtés.

"Putain, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que t'étais crevé !

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Ben, je sais pas. J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi mais quand j'ai voulu m'en aller et que j'ai vu que tu bougeais toujours pas, j'me suis inquiété."

Ainsi donc, j'ai rêvé. Me redressant, je me prends la tête dans les mains.

"L'argent est dans mon porte feuille. Tu peux tout prendre. Laisse-moi juste assez pour payer la chambre.

-Merci.

-Laisse moi ton numéro, je te rappellerai.

-Tant mieux, j'ai bien aimé ce moment passé avec toi…"

Mettant les billets dans sa poche, il revient m'embrasser :

"A bientôt…"

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je me retourne et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. C'était si réel mais…  
Me levant avec difficulté, je ramasse mes vêtements et m'habille lentement. Ce sentiment ne me quitte pas… Je crois que cela va hanter beaucoup de mes nuits à présent…  
Arrivé à la réception, je règle le prix de la chambre et quitte cet hôtel. Et me revoilà seul, dans l'immensité de la nuit et de la ville. Seul avec ma honte et mon désespoir. Pardonne-moi…


End file.
